A large variety of electronic devices adopt a display module integrated with a touch control element to receive user's input. When the user touches the display module by an external object, such as a finger, the display module sends a signal to the electronic device and, accordingly, a touch position is identified. In addition to detecting a touch position, emerging display modules are also able to detect a touch pressure, i.e., enable a force touch, which provides a specific action or contextually specific control based on the force applied by the external touch object and brings new dimensions to user interfaces and interactive computing.
Display modules often detect the magnitude of a touch pressure or a touch force based on capacitive pressure sensor technologies, i.e., detecting a touch force according to a capacitance change. However, due to an internal air gap formed between electrodes for sensing force touch in the display module, setting time and recovering time for a force signal is substantially long. Thus, the efficiency of the force touch may be low, and the user experience may be poor.
The disclosed display module and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.